J'ai connu la peur
by Amako-sama
Summary: On a tous nos petites faiblesses, nos moments de doute. Il faut simplement veiller à ce qu'ils restent toujours une force, un formidable moteur de puissance.


Voilà l'O.S. écrit pour les cent reviews de « Home Network » (merciiiiiiiiiii !). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Le premier qui me fait remarquer que je me suis inspiré de la chanson _Beau Malheur _d'Emmanuel Moire, je le cloue par les chevilles avec ses phalanges. Merci de votre compréhension.

Ceci-dit, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson avec l'O.S, hein. Juste une suggestion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony percuta le torse de Doom de son poing et l'homme se plia en deux. Derrière lui, Loki transperça un robot d'un coup de la lance de glace qui prolongeait son bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Tony adressa un sourire essoufflé à Loki qui lui répondit de la même manière. L'inattention de Tony lui valut un coup de coude qui s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et déchargea son propulseur sur Doom qui trébucha du muret sur lequel il se trouva et bascula dans la vide. Tony suivit sa chute du regard jusqu'au moment où son ennemi s'écrasa sur les pavés de Manhattan. Il n'avait presque pas de remords, là, vu tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Son esprit dériva immédiatement sur Natasha qu'il avait laissé aux côtés de Clint, gravement blessé par un doombot. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que la colère crispait son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr le métier de super-héros parfois. Ça pouvait être extrêmement gratifiant mais de voir ses amis tomber au combat n'était jamais une joie.

Il attendit que Loki achève les doombots qu'il combattait -il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il intervienne- puis s'approcha de lui. Il murmura à JARVIS de rétracter complètement son casque pour laisser son cou et sa nuque dégagés puis laissa Loki saisir son visage entre ses mains gelées par sa récente transformation avant de l'embrasser avec une passion brûlante teintée de peur.

- Hey, ça va pas ? demanda Tony en se détachant de Loki.

- Je... c'est juste... argh ! s'énerva Loki.

Tony le prit dans ses bras et devina plus qu'il ne sentit les larmes couler sur l'épaulette métallique de son armure. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui agitait Loki comme ça mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se débattre seul avec ses sentiments. Le dieu était une boule d'émotions chaotiques qu'il ne fallait pas laisser s'échapper si on n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la contrôler. Et une armure en titane était on ne peut plus adapté pour contrôler un chaos pareil.

- J'ai eu peur. Je crevais de trouille Tony.

Le génie ne su absolument pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était le genre de phrases qu'il s'attendait à entendre partout sauf dans la bouche de Loki. Et il n'était pas du tout préparé à cette situation. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir horreur de voir Loki comme ça ! C'était toujours le dieu le plus fort, pas lui !

- J'ai toujours la hantise que tu sois blessé, que tu ne t'en sortes pas cette fois et que je me retrouve avec ton cadavre ensanglanté dans les bras et le bébé pleurant à côté de moi.

- Il n'y a aucune raison. Tu risques ta vie autant que moi et aucun de nous deux n'est encore mort.

- Mais c'est ça le problème ! On risque notre vie tous les jours et on a aucune certitude de revenir vivant à la fin de la journée.

- Okay, suis-moi.

Tony se détacha du dieu et lui prit la main. Ils descendirent les quelques étages qui les séparaient du penthouse par l'ascenseur et Tony entraîna Loki jusqu'à leur chambre. Il ouvrit la porte dérobée au fond de la pièce et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la petit chambre peinte de vert et de brun où trônait un berceau.

Les deux hommes se penchèrent par dessus les barreaux de bois et contemplèrent le visage paisible de leur fille endormie.

- Tu vois Loki, ça c'est la raison pour laquelle on se bat tous les jours. Pour qu'elle grandisse en paix.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être terrorisé à l'idée que tu me claques entre les doigts.

Tony secoua la tête négativement et ramena Loki dans leur chambre. Il quitta enfin son armure et la laissa dans un coin de la pièce puis attendit que le dieu en face de même. Quand l'asgardien se retrouva vêtu de son habituelle chemise et de son pantalon de toile et que Tony fut en jogging, ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, commença Tony d'une voix tremblante. Je vais te raconter comment j'ai eu ces éclats de shrapnels dans la poitrine.

- Tony, tu n'es pas obligé, vraiment.

- Si, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisses dans cet état. Et que tu dois comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire.

Alors Tony commença à raconter. Il conta l'Afghanistan, Yinsen, les Dix Anneaux, la torture, l'angoisse et la douleur. Puis il dit la peur, l'adrénaline, la mort et la rancœur. Enfin il dit la vérité, Obadiah, la trahison, les armures et la haine et les pleurs. Quand Tony finit de parler, quand sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et que son souffle devint erratique, Loki se contenta de se blottir contre lui sans rien dire, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien ajouter à ce discours.

- Alors tu vois Loki, ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer... Avant d'être rassuré, avant d'être guéri, avant d'être consolé, j'ai connu la peur, j'ai connu la douleur, j'ai connu la peine et j'ai connu la rancœur. Mais je n'ai rien, absolument rien lâché. Parce que je savais, putain je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de craquer. Et je n'ai pas abandonné. Et maintenant j'ai le bonheur. La peur et le danger font partie de notre vie parce que c'est ainsi que nous l'avons conçue. Et on aura toujours peur. Mais nous savons pourquoi nous nous battons.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Loki avant qu'il ne se blottisse dans le giron de Tony, savourant la présence de l'homme et la valeur de ses mots. Il savait que le génie n'était absolument pas familier de ce genre de débordements sentimentaux et que si il osait faire la moindre remarque, tout volerait en éclat. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Mais pour une tout autre raison.

Leur moment de paix et de complicité vola en éclat quand leur fille se mit à hurler dans la chambre. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd au delà de la cloison opposée, suivie d'un grognement et d'une série d'injures, puis le bruit des interrupteurs, des pas dans le couloir et leur porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. La tête de Clint en émergea et ils virent la bosse qui commençait à se former sur son crâne.

- Faites taire votre gamine où je vous jure que je m'en charge.

- C'n'est qu'un bébé, Clint, rit Tony.

- Rien à battre du chiard, je veux qu'il se taise.

- Hey, tu ne parles pas d'elle comme ça ! s'écria Tony.

- Je parles comme je veux ! J'en peux plus de la gamine !

- Tu veux voir si tu fais ce que tu veux ? hurla Tony en se levant du lit d'un bond.

Le ton monta encore d'avantage alors que Loki et Natasha s'en mêlait, puis Steve essaya de calmer tout le monde mais se mit à crier comme les autres au bout d'un moment. Et soudain, ils cessèrent tous le moindre bruit.

- C'est bon, elle s'est rendormie, souffla Tony.

- Chéri, tu crois que je devrai m'inquiéter du fait que la seule chose qui endorme notre fille soit la violence et les cris?

- C'est héréditaire mon amour, rit le génie dans un souffle.

- Bon, je retourne me coucher, bailla Clint.

- Ouais, merci mon pote.

- Pas de quoi, toujours un plaisir de m'engueuler avec vous pour l'endormir, je vous jure.

Avec un gloussement fatigué, l'archer quitta la chambre en compagnie de Natasha pour retourner tous les deux dans la leur. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la petite qui dormait maintenant paisiblement et se penchèrent une nouvelle fois au dessus du berceau.

- Elle est belle, hein ?

- Quelle question. Elle est magnifique.

- Une vraie super-héroïne.

- Plutôt mourir. Jamais Alienar-Meandrif ne s'approchera d'un champ de bataille.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, elle va prendre des mauvaises habitudes.

- Mais son prénom est complètement stupide !

- Déjà, il est très beau, merci. Ensuite, tu trouves vraiment que Alienar-Meandrif c'est mieux peut-être ?

- C'est le prénom de la première déesse, c'est bien plus beau que... Virginia, cracha Loki.

- On va vraiment avoir cette discussion une millionième fois ?

- Si il le faut !

- Je dois te répéter qu'il est important pour moi qu'elle s'appelle comme Pepper ?

- Non, j'avais comprit ! Mais la mort de ton ancienne compagne ne t'absout pas du partage du choix du prénom. Et j'aurai presque préféré Pepper. En plus, je suis la mère du bébé, dans les codes moraux de ta stupide planète, _je _suis l'autorité en matière de prénom.

- Oh, vas-tu te taire !

Et juste comme ça Tony embrassa Loki avec force avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre pour le jeter sur le lit. Il referma la porte dérobée et adressa un sourire carnassier à Loki.

- Et si on lui faisait un petit frère ? Promis, tu choisira le prénom.

- Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi pour tes promesses.

- Oh, je suis affreusement blessé.

- Tout à fait. Dépêche-toi de venir t'occuper de moi, je manque de m'impatienter.

- À vos ordres, autorité nominale.

* * *

Fini ! Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit truc, je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews sur « Home Network », je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise et que vous la suiviez semaine après semaine.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'O.S. Et continuez de suivre ma fanfic, ça me fait super plaisir !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
